Parody of MoA
by joybella
Summary: Forget all your theories and what you read so far in fictions. These are the events that will really occur in the Mark of Athena.
1. In which touching reunions takes place

**This is obviously a parody of MoA so I expect ppl to see it as such. I'm not here to flame other stories or characters, this is all just good, clean fun. Also, some characters might turn ooc (or will they?) but that's just necesary for the story's humor. Pleas enjoy!**

**I don't own PJO or HoO, and many of you should be grateful for that.**

* * *

><p>Our story begins with the landing of the Argo II right in the middle of Camp Jupiter. Many thoughts ran through the minds of the Romans at the sight of such a battleship. Were the Greeks here to help them? Would there be war or peace? Who was the moron that decided to park the big boat in New Rome and destroy some of the newly restored buildings?<p>

As the hatch opened, breaths were held, until a young boy with curly brunette hair came out waving a pair of white boxers tied to a stick. Now Leo Valdez was thoroughly embarrassed but what was the poor guy to do? He had forgotten to bring the traditional white flag so he had to improvise. Good thing that he liked wearing the classical type of underwear because Jason's sky blue boxers with small lightning bolts on them might have sent the wrong message.

"We come in peace so please don't blast us!"

The Romans relaxed a bit, or maybe they were too shocked by the pair of underwear, no matter the reason they lowered their weapons as more people came out of the ship. All eyes stopped on a tall blond boy who most of them recognized as their beloved long lost praetor. Jason raised his hand and the crowd went wild. Or was it that they were screaming at Leo to put the damn boxers down?

"Romans, I have returned!" The obvious observation was ignored.

"I bring brave Greeks with me. Friends that have welcomed me in their home and taught me their ways! They are not enemies! I swear it with my life!"

He smiled as the Romans began to cheer. Most of them didn't know why but it was fun. A girl with chocolate brown hair stood beside Jason and slowly took his hand. She offered him a loving smile and the boy glanced at her, gave a short nod and then returned his attention to the legion.

"Romans, I bring another great news! This beautiful angel by my side is Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite. It took me less than four days to fall in love with her. I don't know why but she is hot and I just randomly decided to make her my girlfriend in front of everyone." He held Piper's hand into his own and looked in those deeps orbs which changing colors made him dizzy. "Piper, do you accept to be my girlfriend?"

"Oh, Jason! I've loved you since day one even if I knew that my memories of you were fake! I always hoped that my fangirl dreams will one day come true! I will follow you anywhere, even to certain death, without questioning your decision!"

Thus the two lovers confessed their feelings for each other and turned at the crowd to see their reaction. However, no one had heard them because no one cared. All eyes were now on a blonde girl that ran towards their new praetor, Percy Jackson, and threw her arms around his neck. People gathered around them as they began to dance with their arms wrapped around each other. The friction was so powerful that a small cloud of dust began to appear. Suddenly, the sweet and innocent Hazel Levesque voiced the thought that went through everyone's mind.

"Are they making out or wrestling?"

Alas, Hazel, that's one mystery that not even the great Athena could answer.

Meanwhile, Leo had finally hidden the underwear and made his way towards the Romans. His eyes landed on the beautiful praetor, Reyna, and he stared at her for a few moments. He then walked towards her like a drunker because Cupid had sent an arrow straight to his heart.

"Beautiful. Perfect. Who created such a masterpiece? Let me examine you!" He threw himself at the two hounds that belonged to the praetor but the pets quickly made a dash behind their master and looked at Leo in a frightened way.

"Now, now, lovelies. There's no need to play hard to get. Leo just wants to take a closer look." He made his move but was stopped abruptly by Reyna's foot that smashed against his face. The boy landed on his back and froze on the ground with the hope that if he played dead the girl wouldn't hurt him.

Percy and Annabeth had finally stopped their…well whatever they were doing and slowly approached Leo. "Where are the rest of the Greeks?"

The son of Hephaestus arched his brow before standing up, glancing at Reyna just in case she wanted to attack him. "Oh they'll be here in a day or two."

"What the heck do you mean a day or two? Aren't they on the ship?"

"Dude, are you joking? It's just the four of us and Grover. It's not like anyone cares for characters like Clarisse, Butch, the Stoll brothers, Clovis, Katie-" He caught his breath before he continued. "Rachel, Chris and so on and so forth. They're walking here so it might take awhile."

Percy had a face palm moment before looking at Annabeth who shrugged her shoulders. "Don't look at me, I was too busy worrying about you to really notice what these idiots were doing."

The son of Poseidon opened his mouth, probably to let out a few swears in both Greek and Latin because he was now multicultural but he was interrupted by Grover.

"Don, is that you?"

From the fauns that have gathered around to witness the fiasco, Don took a few steps forward and stared in disbelief at Grover.

"Grover Underwood? I don't believe it!"

They run towards each other in a heartwarming scene and hugged tightly, laughing like children. You see their story is truly a sad one. They met when they were nothing more than small cubs mowing the same lawn and instantly became friends. However, their families were against such friendship. One was a satyr and the other was a faun and the two should have never interacted. Eventually they were pulled apart and they never saw each other again until this tearful moment.

"I thought someone finally snapped and killed you and threw your body in the sea!"

"I thought your bones were rotting in some Cyclops's cave!"

"It's good to see you again, Don!"

"Same here, Grover!"

Tears were shed, the crowd applauded and everyone was happy. For about a few moments until Reyna cleared her throat and everyone looked at her. The praetor, who was still ignoring Jason and Piper who were now sending desperate signals for their attention, smiled at her people.

"Romans, the Greeks mean us no harm. Let's allow them access in the city."

"They're already in the city."

"Yeah, they fucking landed on it."

Reyna's icy glare was enough to shut everyone up before she continued. "We will let them rest until evening when the meeting of the senate will take place. Since there are only a few of them at the moment they will stay in the dorms of the fifth cohort."

As she said that she was expecting Dakota to step forward to lead the Greeks but he was nowhere to be found. Gwen looked around nervously hoping to spot the boy before Reyna went on a rampage and strangled him.

Unknown to them, Dakota was resting near a tree nervously writing in a small notebook.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today suxs so much! Stupid Graecus and their stupid warship! Landed in the city! _

_Who's gonna clean all that mess? The fifth cohort that's who! Reyna is gonna _

_bitch and then send death glares. I should have listened to mom and become a dentist._

He paused as he heard Gwen calling for him and heaved a sigh.

_GTG. Stupid Gwen is stupidly calling for me. Oh Diary, sometimes I think you're the only one that understands!_

With that he closed the notebook and juggled towards the rest. "Hi, I'm Dakota. Yes, I know that's a girl's name. No, you're not allowed to make fun of it. I'm the fifth cohort of the centurion." He blinked when he realized what he said. "I mean I'm the centurion of the fifth cohort. Now let's get you in the dorms."

With that he gestured to everyone and the crowd began to break. Left behind were the tragic lovers, Jason and Piper. Their confession of undying love had been ignored and that worried the young hero.

"Piper, I-I don't think we can be together anymore."

"But Jason we only started dating a few minutes ago!"

"The whole point of us dating was to create a couple that fangirls could write hundreds of stories about but now no one cares! I am the perfect son of Jupiter and you are the perfect daughter of Aphrodite and together we were supposed to be the perfect match! No, we must create some drama for the fans. I will break up with you and pursue Reyna in the hope that a love triangle might save our shallow relationship."

He raised the fist to the sky and lighting stroke in the background. As he made his way to the camp, with Piper closely behind him cursing her sad life, a wild Octavian was hiding behind a bush. Not creepy or suspicious at all. Despite his warnings Reyna the bitch allowed the Greeks to land. He must strike now and crush them like the cockroaches that they were. He began to laugh manically and crawled out of the bush.

"I shall not lose one moment of sleep and plot their defeat! To the secret hideout!" And thus he hurried towards the secret hideout, which was Jupiter's temple and obviously wasn't secret but let's not kill dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>What should you expect in the next chapters? The love triangle that you were all waiting for, that's what! Who will Sci<strong>**pio choose, Arion or Blackjack? And what about Leo? Will Aurum and Argentum ever return his feelings? ****What will Jason do in order to get back Reyna's affection and how far will Piper go to be with her dream man? What about the rest of poor characters that had to walk all the way to Camp Jupiter? Everything will be explained in the following chapter!**

**Grover and Don really like reviews so please make them happy! You want the satyr and faun to be happy, right? RIGHT?**


	2. In which love triangles are discussed

**Twelve reviews for my first chapter, I am not worthy! *bows, bows* I'm glad you guys liked it. Definitely motivated me into writing more. I actually forced myself to stop where I stopped in this chapter because I was already jumping from one character to another haha. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this one at least as much as you did the first, if not more! Thank you to all who reviewed, again! Words are not enough to describe these emotions!**

**I don't own PJO or HoO. If I did, Arion, Dakota and Don would have been the main characters.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>After eight months of being separated, Percy Jackson had to admit that spending quality time with Annabeth Chase was a blessing. He heaved a sigh as the blone girl was resting on his chest and listened to his heartbeat, the both of them snuggling in his bed. The atmosphere was perfect, well at least for the two lovers because the rest of the males from the fifth cohort wouldn't agree. In order for him and Annabeth to have their privacy he had asked the boys to wait outside the dorms so that he and his girlfriend could cuddle. Many swears could be heard from outside but love didn't only make you blind, it made you deaf too.<p>

"I can't believe you were gone for eight months, Seaweed Brain."

"I can't believe that you haven't grown at all in the chest area after eight months, Wise Girl."

Percy obviously received a punch but heck he was used to it. Being with Annabeth meant physical torture most of the time so his body had become immune. Monsters out there could not compare to the powerful fist of his girlfriend.

"I wish the others were here as well. I miss them."

"Well, they'll probably be here soon. If I know Clarisse, she'll most likely force everyone to keep a fast pace. She's been dying to kick some Roman butt." Annabeth smiled sweetly at Percy and traced his chin with the tip of her fingers. "I think Blackjack might have arrived though. He was close behind us." She leaned forward to offer him a kiss but was suddenly shoved and stumbled on the floor. The blonde girl looked up at her boyfriend, confusion written all over her face.

"Percy?"

"My pegasi might be here, all by himself, lost in a Roman camp and you only bother to tell me this, now?" He trembled in anger as he got up from the bed and glared at her. "Woman, what's wrong with you? How can you keep me away from Blackjack with your seduction? Mother warned me about you! She said you wouldn't stop until you isolate me from all my loved ones!"

With a "hmph!" he stomped towards the door in a sassy way and opened it before storming outside. The boys from the fifth cohort peeked inside at Annabeth with pity in their eyes. Poor girl, how could she ever understand the close bond between a boy and his pegasi?

...

On the other side of the town, our second hero was having love problems of his own. Jason wrote a whole speech for Reyna in order for her to forgive him, the only problem was that the praetor didn't want to listen.

"Come on, Reyna! I barely had any lines in the last chapter! Just let me make my speech! It's about love and friendship and ponies. Everybody loves ponies!"

He was standing in the garden of her villa, hoping that she'll show her beautiful self at the balcony. They'll have the whole Romeo & Juliette scene and then the fans will love him again.

He heard footsteps coming from inside and the door of the balcony was opened. He held his breath ready to see Reyna smiling lovingly but he received instead a bucket of dirty water thrown over him.

"Go away, Grace. Before I have my hounds rip you apart."

Her suave voice, which obviously wasn't suave but Jason was in his own little dream world right now, tingled his ears. He spit out the dirty water and chuckled. His little angle playing hard to get and teasing him. She hadn't lost her sense of humor.

"Darling, you leave me no choice. I'll just have to climb up to your room." He grinned manically and rubbed his hands together before gripping a creeper and starting his climb. He almost reached the top when he noticed that Reyna was standing on the balcony with a not so amused expression.

"Jason."

"Yes, love?"

"Do you remember the water I just threw at you a few seconds ago?"

"Why yes, I do!"

"Have any idea from where it came from?"

"Urm a bucket?"

"Very good, Jason. You're such a smart boy." If Jason had a tail he would be wagging it after hearing the wonderful compliment. However, his happiness came to an abrupt end when his head was hit by the said bucket. He lost his balance and released the ivy, falling painfully to the ground. Like that wasn't enough, the bucket landed on his face.

"I-I won't give up! L-Love is supposed to hurt!" He said in a dizzy way as small lightning bolts danced in his vision.

"You should give up! Before it gets you killed!"

...

Let's leave the extremely violent scene and check in with Percy that was now hurrying towards the stables. One of the legionnaires had informed him that he had seen a pegasi that matched Blackjack's description. However, the flying horse seemed in a bad condition and thus he took him to the stables in order to feed him and let him rest.

As he reached the stable he felt a wave of emotions washing over him. What will Blackjack say after not seeing him for eight months? Was Percy still his mater? Maybe he got tired of waiting for him to come back and chose another demigod. The brunette bit his lip and blinked a few times. He will not cry, whatever happens he will take it as a man.

The moment he opened the door he was blasted with swears and threats that echoed in his mind. Blackjack and Arion were sending daggers at each other while Scipio was staring at them in a confused way.

"Dude, how was I supposed to know that you already claimed him?"

"So you just walk in a guy's stable and hit on his mate?"

"I'm telling you, Scipio was all over me! Maybe cause of these fine wings of mine."

"You fool! I'm the fastest horse alive!"

"Yeah, but can you fly?"

Percy cleared his throat and the three turned to stare at him. "Holy horse feed! Boss!" The brunette boy bit his lip again. Hold it together, Percy! Tears wouldn't help in this kind of situation, but dammit! How much more can a guy endure?

"It's good to see you again, Blackjack. Hope you weren't too worried about me." Damn Hera, allowing him to remember Annabeth but not Blackjack. He needed to drown her for good.

"We've been looking for you like crazy, boss! I was worried sick! Also, I missed the way you fed me!"

Percy bit his fist and inhaled deeply. All of these emotions were just unbearable.

"What do you want, boy? Can't you see we're having a manly conversation here?"

"Urm yeah, what are you guys arguing about anyway?"

Blackjack and Arion glared at each other before the black pegasi returned his attention to Percy in order to explain.

"The old dude here-"

"I'm not that old!"

"Thinks I've been hitting on Scipio but what can I do, boss? It's clear to me that Skippy wants a real horse in his life."

"I'm going to $%^&^!$%#(^%$!" (We had to censor Arion because his swearing could make a truck driver blush).

"Calm down, guys!" Percy tried to stop them from arguing but the fight was inevitable. As the two were throwing insults at each other, the brunette demigod decided to discuss things with Scipio, hoping that the pegasi could clear this misunderstanding.

"Urm so, Skippy…I mean Scipio, you should make it clear who you like best. It's not cool to play with the emotions of such fine horses. Not cool at all, man."

The peanut-butter-colored pegasi blinked at Percy before responding with unease.

"Lo siento, señor, pero no entiendo lo que estás diciendo. Yo no hablo Inglés."

Percy just stared. Everything started making a lot of sense now.

"Puede usted decirme por qué estos dos están luchando?"

"Urm…they're kind of fighting over you."

"Qué?"

"Listen, the less you know, the better. My only advice to you: watch your…back."

Scipio obviously didn't seem to get it but Percy had enough of horse drama for one day. He decided that his touching reunion with Blackjack would have to wait until he calmed down. As the son of Poseidon, the human one, left the stable he heard Blackjack's voice booming in his head.

"Your momma is a sea horse!"

Heaving a sigh, he decided to go back to the barracks where he had left a still confused Annabeth. On his way there he came across Jason who was barely walking and had a purple eye.

"What happened to you?"

The blond demigod looked up at Percy in a bitter way.

"Love." He inhaled before continuing. "What about you?"

Percy thought about his question for a few moments before returning the pitiful expression.

"Love."

"Ah. Well, I should go. Gotta find an Apollo kid and ask him or her if they can fix my spine without surgery."

...

As the two demigods parted, a third one was making her way into Jupiter's temple. Piper glanced left and right until she spotted a divider made from a blanket in one of the dark corners of the building. She arched her brow and walked towards it, ignoring the sign "Secret hideout. Evil plots are being formed. Do not disturb.", and pulled the blanket. She revealed Octavian sitting at a small table and reading "How to be a villain for dummies."

"Hey, Luke wannabe."

The blond boy obviously did not enjoy the nickname.

"What do you want, spawn of Venus? Are you too stupid to read signs?"

"I'm going to stop myself from cutting you in tiny little pieces because I need your help."

"An alliance?"

Before Piper could explain, the two hounds that belonged to Reyna ran into the temple looking terrified. The two demigods exchanged looks and called the automatons to them and threw the blanket over their bodies.

Leo soon appeared and looked at the two with a somewhat creepy smile. "Hello there, I'm Leo Valdez, your friendly repair boy. You two wouldn't happen to see Aurum and Argentum running in here, right?"

"Nope, sorry."

"Yeah, me and Luke wannabe were discussing the weather."

"Oh that's good, that's good. Wonder if it's going to rain. Hey listen, if you two do see them, can you send them to me? I have some…treats that I'm sure they'll love."

"Urm yeah, of course."

With that, Leo waved at them and left the temple. The two hounds came out of their hiding and quickly ran off as well, probably trying to get back to Reyna who would castrate Leo if she found out.

Piper looked at Octavian and took a seat at the small table.

"Let's get back to our talk. We both hate Reyna so-"

"I don't hate Reyna. Well there was this one time during a Feast of Fortuna. All the girls wore pink dresses but Mommy-"

"Octavian, focus!"

The startled boy looked at Piper with wide eyes. There was a smirk on her face that predicted nothing good. Reyna will have to watch her back because this little fangirl won't stop at nothing to get her guy, who was no longer in love with her nor seem to care about her well being, back.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry I haven't written anything about the other Greeks but that's because I plan on making them appear at the end of the third chapter, if not the forth. I do have my reason.<strong>

**What should you expect in the next chapter: Ella and Tyson will have a word to say in this quest. Piper's evil plan to destroy Reyna will be revealed. The senate meeting will finally take place.**

**What was written in Jason's speech, you ask? That might be shown in later chapters. Please excuse my horrible Spanish and any spelling and grammar mistakes.  
><strong>

**Reviews make Arion and Blackjack happy and stop them from fighting over Scipio. You do want that to happen, right? RIGHT?**


	3. In which the Greeks arrive

**Sorry for the long wait guys and thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews! As for the mean ones, I shall say this yet again, this story is a parody. I was not meant to offend anyone or to get people angry, it was made just for laughs. I pretty much took all the very used ideas that a lot of MoA stories have and written my own parody. As only one chapter of MoA is officially out it obviously has little to nothing in common with the actual story. Please do not see this for more than it is, a parody, a story made for laughs that shouldn't get anyone angry. **

**Anyway, as always I don't own anything, RR does however.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Being a daughter of Athena, it came as no surprise to Annabeth that she was able to form so many plans and methods in order to kill someone in the most brutal way possible. How dares that Seaweed Brain to disappear for eight months and then abandon her for some pegasi. It was about time she reminded him who wore the pants in their relationship.<p>

With her Yankee cap on in order to pass unnoticed, the blonde girl searched the camp in order to find her victim…I mean boyfriend! She came to a halt when she noticed Hazel talking to a Harpy. Not being attacked by it or fighting it but actually talking!

"Oh Ella, what am I to do? I love Frank but then again I also loved Sammy and Leo looks so much like him, they even have the same family name!" The petite girl was pacing around while the redheaded harpy nodded. Redheaded harpy…that reminded Annabeth of someone.

"Did you know that Leo can control fire? What about Frank's stick? I'm so confused!"

"Girl you're crazy!" Hazel blinked a few times as she stared at Ella who was checking her nails. "I'd totally go for the hot latino elf if I were you."

"Ella…you sound kind of different."

"That's because I only talk like a toddler in the third person in Rick Riordan's books since I have a contract. No way in Tartarus that I'll do the same in some crappy fanfiction. Anyway, your boyfriend is fat pedophile."

"He's not fat! H-He just has big bones and technically I'm older than him!"

"Mhm. You know what they say about fat dudes. They have a very small-"

"Oh my Pluto! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"

* * *

><p>Leaving Hazel alone with the mental images that Ella also kindly planted in all of our heads, back in Reyna's garden, Percy was discussing with the young praetor important aspects of the relationship between the Greeks and the Romans.<p>

"So, Reyna, seeing as how you flirted with me-"

"I've never flirted with you."

"-and you totally want me as your boyfriend, I think we should become closer. I mean not close close as in dating but more one-sided. You fall for me because you can't get Jason and that creates some drama between me and Annabeth even though everyone knows we're canon until the end."

"Seriously? In just how many love pentagons I'm part of?"

Percy began to count on his fingers and seemed confused as he reached three, making Reyna to roll her dark eyes. "Never mind. Jackson, let me make this as perfectly clear for you as possible, I don't want to date you." She poked his chest with each word while emphasizing on her point.

"Nonsense! Everyone wants to date me! Heck, I'd date myself but then people would say that I pulled a Dylan!"

Several laughs were heard in the background and Percy grinned from one ear to another.

"Don't you people have anything better to do?"

The praetor turned to look at some centurions who were sitting on bench while eating popcorn and attentively following the conversation between the two of them. They looked unamused and stood up while glaring at Reyna for ruining their fun.

"Told you we should have watched Octavian and Piper instead!"

"Bobby charged us like crazy for the tickets because he said there was going to be a hot sex scene!"

As the group left the garden, Reyna's attention went back to Percy who still had that silly grin on his face.

"I'm serious you know. I have more important things to worry about than love problems."

"Oh, Rey! Silly, innocent, naïve little girl! You can't be part of Heroes of Olympus and not suffer from some kind of horrible heartache! You need to battle Piper for Jason's love and-"

"This is ridiculous! We're not in Twilight!"

"Tell that to Team Jeyna and Team Jasper!"

She was about to add how stupid all of this is when a sudden yell was heard near them. "Percy Jackson, I'm going to have your head on a stick!" She could hear Annabeth's voice but she couldn't see her. Percy looked distressed while dodging what seemed to be invisible fists.

"Wise Girl, calm down! This is not what it looks like!" He finally got hold of her cap and pulled it away from her head revealing the girl's figure.

"Reyna said she doesn't want to be in our love triangle!" The blonde girl stopped and turned her attention to the praetor who lightly shrugged.

"You actually go around asking people to be in love triangles?"

"I thought we needed some drama. You know, so that our love story wouldn't be shadowed by all these newbies."

"Oh you want drama, huh? You want heartache, huh?" She cracked her knuckles as a sly smirk spread on her face. "Better change the scene, this part will get bloody and violent and we don't want the readers to be scared for eternity."

* * *

><p>Listening to Annabeth's request, the scene had now moved to Octavian and Piper who were plotting in the not so secret not exactly a hide-out temple.<p>

"So after I convince Jason that Camp Half-Blood is actually his home, we'll leave this place forever and you'll be free to take the praetor position and do whatever you like to Reyna. Kill her, banish her, marry her, have her babies-"

"Wait a second, shouldn't she have my babies?"

"Don't be silly, you always bottom."

Octavian's cheeks turned red in anger and embarrassment. "It's because of the toga, isn't it? I know white and gold makes me look gay but that damn tailor said that purple made me look fat! I just can't seem to get it right when it comes to fashion!"

"I don't think it's the clothes though but if you want advice when it comes to fashion I could-"

"Urm not thank you." Seeing as how Piper dressed like a happy hobo he highly doubted she knew anything about clothes.

"Right." Piper's brow lightly twitched but she couldn't kill Octavian, she still needed him for her evil plan. "I don't care what happens with you or this camp, I'm taking Jason back and that is that! I mean we're supposed to be a couple, it says so in the first chapter of MoA!"

"Well no, Annabeth says he's your boyfriend but then again when you first arrived in Camp Half-Blood you told Annabeth that Jason was your boyfriend because of the mist induced memories so technically she probably still thinks that. It hardly proves anything until we have Jason's input on this."

"H-How did you know all that? I-Is it because you're the augur?"

"Nope, it's because I have my own copy of The Lost Hero of course!" He pulled out the book from under his toga and began to browse through it, stopping at a certain page before eying Piper in a questionable way.

"Did you honestly claim Jason as an object in front of your whole cabin and said his yours even if he doesn't know it?" Piper's response was a quick kick in Octavian's twig and berries.

"Which side are you on?"

"The one that doesn't take away my manly parts!"

* * *

><p>Giving Octavian a few moments to recollect himself, the scene moved once again to Bobby and Dakota who were on guard duty at the entrance of the cave. Dakota because he got drunk on the job (he simply couldn't take anymore of Frank's sobbing and complaining that Hazel was going to leave him and he'll die a virgin) and Bobby because he sold over-charged tickets to Percy and Reyna's discussion (and obviously there was no sex scene nor threesome as he promised).<p>

Blinking a few times, Dakota stood straight and looked with narrowed eyes in the horizon. "Do say Bobby old boy old chap, what are those mystical figures that seemed to have appeared out of the mist?"

"Dear gods, are they fairies or some sort of other magical apparitions?"

No, in fact it was the other Greeks who were not cool enough to ride on the Argo II. They had to literally walk to Camp Jupiter despite the fact that on their way they battled monsters, figures from the past who were supposed to be dead and fangirls who tried to rip off Will's shirt and kidnap the Stoll brothers. The fangirls were by far the scariest of the bunch and the demigods were now sure that they were working for Gaea.

Moments later the Greek demigods were all resting in different barracks while Reyna made sure to check on them. Percy who now looked like he had fought several Titans and Giants at the same time gave his old friends worried looks.

"Don't worry, they just need to rest." Reyna offered him a sympathetic look more so because of his own wounds caused by Annabeth. "They encountered fangirls on the way here." Percy's eyes widen in pure horror.

"By Poseidon's trident! How did you brave souls managed to survive?" Alas, no one knows but it was nothing short of a miracle.

"Percy, I know they had a rough time getting here because for some reason a giant battle ship could not accommodate more than five people but once they wake up I want everyone in the senate room. We're having-" She paused for a second for the effect before continuing. "- a senate meeting." Thunder and lightning stroke in the background but Percy looked slightly relieved.

"Oh that's good, for a second there I thought you were going to suggest we'd have war games. I mean it makes no sense to get at each other's throats in a bloody battle when we're supposed to cooperate and for some weird reason the Greeks always win!"

"No, no, plus I believe the senate meeting will be a bloody battle in its own right. I look forward to it." She gave a little smirk and tapped Percy's shoulder gently before walking away back to her villa. If she found Annabeth crying on her bench because Percy changed and he didn't love her anymore she will commit bloody murder.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it was shorter than usual but I actually had to cut the chapter in two since the senate meeting scene kept getting longer and longer (I seriously have so many ideas for the Stoll brothers). Please review! Reviews make Dakota and Bobby's day brighter and after all the bad luck they do deserve it right? RIGHT? Also, we'll get a a little scene with news from Nico in the next chapter~ ohohohoho!<strong>


End file.
